


Arrow Episode 5.5: Butterfly Effect

by gumboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow runs into a vigilante from another city... who doesn't have a face. The Question comes to Star City tracking a dangerous assassin known as Shiva.</p><p>And he has a few "questions" for Team Arrow.</p><p>Takes place between Haunted and Lost Souls</p><p>Script format. ETA: Found errors in Act III from rough draft. Corrected now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

EXT. STAR CITY WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - NIGHT

Team Arrow are casing out a warehouse. Diggle is watching it through binoculars

CANARY  
Are we sure this is the Triad? I know we haven't seen them in a while.

ARROW  
At least not since Chien Na Wei broke out of jail. I thought she was laying low.

DIGGLE  
I'm not seeing any kind of activity. No guards are posted. Are we sure this is the place?

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is behind her desk looking at her monitors. She's not typing but slouching in her chair and spinning slightly from side to side. She's clearly irritated.

FELICITY  
Well. I don't know. Considering that the Triad bought this warehouse through a shell company and two fake companies-

EXT. STAR CITY WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - NIGHT

Team Arrow is giving each other amused looks.

FELICITY  
(OS. Electronic)  
-And also I tracked six of their well-known cronies to this location using facial recognition software that I built myself... So. Yeah. I'm pretty sure.

SPEEDY  
She seems a little on edge tonight.

ARROW  
The board at Palmer tech are giving her a lot of crap lately. 

FELICITY  
(OS)  
And I can still hear you.

ARROW and SPEEDY exchange a guilty look.

CANARY  
The warehouse has a pretty simple layout. Nothing we haven't seen before.

DIGGLE  
Usual plan of attack?

ARROW  
Works for me.

Speedy and Arrow take off in one direction with Diggle and Canary going in the other direction. The camera follows Diggle and Canary.

DIGGLE  
How's your sister doing?

CANARY  
Better. Still not quite on her feet yet but ever since that Constantine guy was here she seems almost back to normal.

DIGGLE  
Think she's going to stick around this time?

CANARY  
Oh, she's not leaving here if I have anything to say about it. I'll tie her up before that happens.

Diggle and Canary chuckle at the thought as we cut to-

INT. WAREHOUSE

The skylights shatter and rain glass onto the floor as Speedy and Arrow fly down from the roof. They land on the ground and pull out their bows... only to immediately put them down. They are astonished at what they see.

SPEEDY  
What the hell?

Diggle and Canary burst into the room.

DIGGLE  
Nobody move!

ARROW  
Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem.

Diggle holsters his weapon and shakes his head.

DIGGLE  
Seriously?

The POV of the camera changes and we see about six men and China White all tied up and unconscious. Except for one guy who seems to be coming to. He takes one look at the heroes and flips out.

CRONIE  
No! No! You got to let me go before he gets back!

The heroes give each other doubtful looks.

CRONE  
You don't understand man! I got to get out of here!

ARROW  
Who's after you?

CRONIE  
I don't know man! He didn't have a face!

CANARY  
You mean you didn't see his face.

CRONIE  
No! No! He doesn't have a face!

Team Arrow gives each other a dubious look

SPEEDY  
That doesn't seem likely. Right?

FELICITY  
(OS. Alarmed)  
Uh. Guys? I just hacked into the building's security footage.

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is looking at her monitor and seems a bit freaked out.

FELICITY  
The cronie you're talking to? He's not lying. Someone was there an hour before you and took everyone down. 

We pan over to see the monitor. It's a still frame of a man in an overcoat and hat. He indeed has no face. No nose. No eyes. No mouth. Just skin. And it's fucking creepy.

FELICITY  
And he's distinctly lacking any kind of facial feature.

END TEASER

ACT I

INT. ARROW CAVE

Oliver and crew are back at the Arrow cave and looking at scenes from various monitor showing the faceless vigilante taking out the six Triad members and then dumping their drugs into the river.

THEA

With a face like that, how could even a mother love him? He has no face!

LAUREL

Seriously. I mean how does the guy even breathe let alone see or eat.

FELICITY  
Well considering he just dumped about two million dollars worth of drugs into the river it's safe to say he's not looking into getting in the drug trade.

LAUREL  
So another do-gooder in Star city?

OLIVER  
Yeah. Maybe. I'd like to know what his angle is.

Oliver notices something about the faceless man's martial arts moves. He's immediately distracted by it.

THEA  
I wouldn't wonder too much about it. You've got an early press conference addressing the education issue tomorrow.

Oliver says nothing. He's transfixed by the monitor. Diggle is analyzing it as well.

DIGGLE  
Got to give him points for style. He took those guys out without missing a beat.

OLIVER  
(thoughtful)  
Yeah.

DIGGLE  
Look at this move he's doing here.

Diggle rewinds the scene where the faceless man does an elegant martial arts maneuver.

DIGGLE  
You ever see a move like that before?

OLIVER  
(ominously)  
Once.

EXT. COAST CITY STREETS - NIGHT - FLASHBACK

A man in a wheelchair rolls down the street in the middle of the night. A thug steps out in front of him.

THUG  
Hey, gimp.

The man stops and says nothing. More thugs surround him.

THUG  
Make it easy and hand over your disability check before we make it harder to get around.

The man says nothing. There's a moment of suspense here. It's ruined by a voice.

OLIVER  
(OS)  
Let him be!

The thugs turn to see Oliver in his vigilante gear that he wore in Coast City. He has his bow notched with an arrow. The thug laughs.

THUG  
Seriously?

Oliver lets loose with the arrow which hits the thug in the chest. The other thugs rush Oliver and he doesn't have time to pull another arrow. He's forced to fight them hand to hand, and it isn't pretty. One by one he takes them down but not without taking a lot of punishment.

By the end of the fight, the thugs have fallen to the ground and Oliver is on his knees clutching his side and breathing heavily. The man in the wheelchair rolls up to him and studies Oliver's face.

OLIVER  
No need to thank me.

The man, who is RICHARD DRAGON shakes his head.

DRAGON  
Sloppy.

OLIVER  
What?

DRAGON  
You're extremely sloppy. Who taught you how to fight?

OLIVER  
Seriously? I just saved your life!

DRAGON  
Well if you'd like to save others and not die? Follow me.

Baffled Oliver watches as Dragon rolls off.

OLIVER  
Seriously?!

EXT. STAR CITY - PALMER HIGH SCHOOL - DAY

A podium stands in front of a dilapidated high school. Alex, Thea, Laurel, Diggle and Oliver are there.

THEA  
Everyone here does get the irony about Ollie standing on a school platform right?

OLIVER  
Hey. Come on.

LAUREL  
Oh, please. Don't even try to protest that.

ALEX  
We've got that covered. What we don't have is your main contributor.

THEA  
Has anyone else noticed she's been a bit high-strung lately?

LAUREL  
Have you met Felicity?

THEA  
More than usual.

OLIVER  
Hey. She's fine, okay? Let's focus on what we need to do here and now.

DIGGLE  
We're all clear.

ALEX  
Let's do this then.

OLIVER  
Good morning. As part of my campaign I have promised the people of this city to rebuild it and bring it back to it's glory. And while others might agree that rebuilding the police force and our infrastructure is one way to start, I can think of no better way than to rebuild our schools. To give the kids of our city a chance to be who they want to be and to have parents know that their kids are getting a solid education. To do that my campaign along with our sponsors from Palmer Technologies have agreed to rebuild these schools, provide up to date technologies and provide teachers with the salaries. In this way we not only make Star city better today... but for future generations to come.

There's a lot of applause. Laurel, Digg and Thea look at each other with pride. It's all good except for a slightly disheveled reporter in the front row.

VIC SAGE  
Excuse me, Mr. Queen. Vic Sage, Hub City Times.

ALEX  
I'm sorry this isn't a press conference.

OLIVER  
It's okay. I don't mind.

VIC SAGE  
Just a small question. Why would a candidate who dropped out of school four times choose to run on an education platform?

OLIVER  
I won't try to pretend that my prior education was... not tended to. But it doesn't take a college graduate to know when he wasted an opportunity to learn and how valuable that opportunity is. I may have squandered that opportunity but that doesn't mean anyone else in Star City should be denied one.

It's a good answer. Alex looks relieved.

VIC SAGE  
You sound like a man who may have learned a lesson or two. Ever take a course in Lepidopterology?

Everyone give Vic a strange look. There's some laughter from the crowd. Oliver grimaces.

OLIVER  
Nope. Can't say I ever have. 

ALEX  
That's all for today. Thank you everyone!

INT. ARROW CAVE LATER

It's after the press conference and everyone except Alex is coming into the "cave". Except Felicity is no where to be found.

THEA  
Well that had to be the strangest campaign press conference.

DIGGLE  
Well the guy pretty much discredited himself right after popping the first question.

LAUREL  
Pretty slick answer you had for a college drop out running for Mayor.

OLIVER  
Right now I'm more worried about what's going on with our friend the faceless man.

DIGGLE  
I don't think we're going any where unless Felicity shows up.

One of the monitors flips on and Felicity's image appears. She's at work. And in a testy mood.

FELICITY  
I'm here. What?

OLIVER  
Um. Just wondering if you came up with anything on-

FELICITY  
No-Face. Right. Police have reported three muggings and a couple of pushers being interrupted with members of the Triad getting roughed up as well. No other sightings and that includes all the traffic cameras. So... I got nothing.

LAUREL  
Well he seems to be doing more good than bad.

DIGGLE  
Yeah, but to what end?

OLIVER  
Let's keep an eye out for him.

THEA  
He certainly can't keep one out for himself.

FELICITY  
(Grumpy)  
Okay. Are we done now?

OLIVER  
As long as you can-

FELICITY  
Keep an eye out for faceless activity. Find out stuff. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

The screen shuts off.

THEA  
What was that about her being touchy?

Oliver makes a face and shrugs.

OLIVER  
I'm sure it's nothing

INT. RICHARD DRAGON's DOJO - FLASHBACK

It's a salmon ladder. Oliver is shirtless and is holding onto the bar. He tries to go up one rung and falls flat on his ass. Richard chuckles.

OLIVER  
This is impossible

DRAGON  
And that is why you fail.

OLIVER  
Are you going all Yoda on me?

DRAGON  
If that's what it takes to make you to listen. And get your martial arts level up from pitiful to accetable.

OLIVER  
Okay, well if I suck so much why help me?

DRAGON  
Well, clearly you want to help others. Not so sure why. Not so sure why it matters. And if you're going to do that, you need to work on your form. You have the basics and the form. You just need... finesse.

OLIVER  
And you can teach me finesse?

DRAGON  
I can try. You need to start with this.

He gestures at the salmon ladder set up.

OLIVER  
Right. How exactly am I supposed to climb a ladder with only one bar?

Dragon rolls up and takes the bar from Oliver and smiles. He then proceeds to use the bar to reach the top of the ladder. Oliver looks up with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

OLIVER  
Couldn't I just do some pull-ups?

Richard smiles.

DRAGON  
Where's the fun in that?

INT. STAR CITY POLICE STATION - EVENING

Laurel walks through the station looking over a file with a police officer walking next to her.

LAUREL  
Okay. Looks to me like you've covered all the bases. I'll get the judge to approve the warrant.

As she hands off the file to the police officer she turns to find Vic Sage standing there.

LAUREL  
Oh!

SAGE  
Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. Vic Sage with the Hub City Times. 

LAUREL  
Ah. Laurel Lance. I'm with the DA's office.

SAGE  
I know. I was hoping you can answer a few questions for me?

LAUREL  
What do you want to know?

SAGE  
As a member of the AD office, do you support Oliver Queen's candiacy?

LAUREL  
Considering he's the only candidate I don't have much of a choice.

SAGE  
You seem to be at a lot of his press conferences. Campaign parties.

LAUREL  
And? He's a friend.

SAGE  
At one point he was your boyfriend.

LAUREL  
And?

SAGE  
And also having an affair with your sister. Who died on a boat named-

LAUREL  
I'm familiar with the details. Is there a question to all of this?

SAGE  
Yeah. Why are you still friendly with this guy?

LAUREL  
It's a complicated relationship. Anything else?

SAGE  
Now that you mention it, yes. You and his sister, Thea recently went to Nanda Parbat.

LAUREL  
You know what? Interview is over.

SAGE  
I have a lot more questions.

QUENTIN  
Hey!

LAUREL  
I don't have any answers.

QUENTIN  
Sage! What are you still doing here?

LAUREL  
Annoying me.

QUENTIN  
Didn't I ask you to leave?

SAGE  
I got lost and couldn't find my way out.

QUENTIN  
Well find it soon or you're going to find my foot up your ass.

SAGE  
I'm... just going to go.

He gives a small bow to Laurel and leaves

LAUREL  
I could handle him you know.

QUENTIN  
I know that! He just annoyed the hell out of me. You got a second?

LAUREL  
Sure.

Quentin gestures and leads Laurel into his office.

INT. QUENTIN'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

LAUREL  
What's up?

QUENTIN  
Is there a new little friend to your little group that I don't know about?

LAUREL  
Let me guess...

QUENTIN  
I got a bunch of Triad thugs who showed up on my doorstep with the usual broken bones and bruises but minus the arrow wounds and ranting about some guy with no face.

LAUREL  
Yeah. We know about him but haven't run into him yet.

QUENTIN  
Great. Another lunatic I have to deal with.

LAUREL  
Well so far he doesn't seem to be doing anything truly bad. He just doesn't have a face.

QUENTIN  
Wait. That bit is true? It's not some mask? He doesn't have a face? No mouth, nose, eyes?

LAUREL  
Nope.

QUENTIN  
How does he even eat?

LAUREL  
You're not the only one asking that question.

INT - RICHARD DRAGON'S DOJO - FLASHBACK

Oliver is doing the Salmon ladder but is struggling. He stops half-way through and falls to the ground.

RICHARD  
Better.

Oliver moves on to a body bag and starts practicing some martial arts moves.

RICHARD  
Can I ask you a question?

OLIVER  
Sure.

RICHARD  
Why don't you return home?

Oliver pauses in his routine before continuing.

OLIVER  
It's complicated.

RICHARD  
Is it.

OLIVER  
I'm not sure exactly how I can explain it.

RICHARD  
From what you've told me the last few years have been rather difficult. You've changed as a result. You've killed people.

OLIVER  
Bad people.

RICHARD  
And yet you wonder how this has changed you? Are you a killer? Or a person who has been forced into a situation where he has no choice.

Oliver says nothing.

RICHARD  
There once was a Chinese philosopher named Zhaungzi. He once wrote about a dream in which he was a butterfly. When he awoke he had a strange realization. He realized that he didn't know now if he was a man who had been dreaming he was a butterfly... or a butterfly dreaming he was a man.

Oliver has stopped practicing and is just giving Richard a funny look.

OLIVER  
I have no clue what that means.

RICHARD  
Someday you'll figure it out.

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGIES - PRESENT

Felicity sits at her office staring at the recording of Ray telling Felicity that he is still alive on a loop. Curtis enters. Felicity stops the recording immediately.

CURTIS  
Did I interrupt something?

FELICITY  
No.

CURTIS  
Because it sounded like that was Ray Palmer's voice.

FELICITY  
No.

Curtis gives Felicity a look.

FELICITY  
(Sulks)  
Yes.

CURTIS  
You want to talk about it?

FELICITY  
No.

CURTIS  
What if I want to talk about it?

FELICITY  
Then... you're fired.

CURTIS  
You're going to fire the guy developing the tech that's supposed to save this company?

FELICITY  
Fine. You're on double secret probation.

CURTIS  
Good to know I'm in on the secret. What's the problem?

FELICITY  
The problem is.... UGH! I don't know.

CURTIS  
You mean the fact your ex-boyfriend is still alive and you're in denial.

FELICITY  
I'm not in denial!

Curtis gives her another look.

FELICITY  
Okay, maybe a little bit.

CURTIS  
Does Oliver know?

FELICITY  
No. It's complicated.

CURTIS  
Because you still have feelings for Ray?

FELICITY  
It's complicated! Do I have to go further than that?!

CURTIS  
Not with me.

FELICITY  
Sorry. I... It's just-

CURTIS  
Complicated.

FELICITY  
Yeah.

CURTIS  
Look. The message came from Ray. If you want to use my lab to try and figure out where the message is coming from, please go ahead. But I think you need to figure out where this complication is coming from before you do it.

FELICITY  
Well it's nice of you to offer me your lab since really I'm your boss.

CURTIS  
Just trying to be nice!

FELICITY  
Okay! Okay.

A security guard appears at Felicity's door.

GUARD  
Ms. Smoak?

FELICITY  
Hey, Larry. What's up?

GUARD  
Normally I wouldn't bother you with this but we caught a guy trying to break into the building.

FELICITY  
And? Call the police.

Two guards appear behind the door holding Vic Sage by the arms.

GUARD  
He says he's with the press.

VIC  
Hello Ms. Smoak. Vic Sage. Reporter for the Hub City Chronicle. Just have a few questions for you.

CURTIS  
(Sotto)  
The reporter at Oliver's press conference.

Felicity groans/sighs. 

FELICITY  
Let him in.

The guards glare at Sage but let go of his arms. Sage brushes off his suit jacket arms and enters Felicity's office all smiles.

SAGE  
Ms. Smoak!

FELICITY  
What can I do for you Mr. Sage?

SAGE  
You're currently supporting Mr. Queen's mayoral campaign. And in fact you're practically his only contributor.

FELICITY  
I believe that Oliver can do a lot for this city.

SAGE  
You're also sleeping with him.

FELICITY  
The fact that we're dating is no secret, Mr. Sage. All of my contributions to his campaign are from my own private funds and have nothing to do with my day-to-day duties as CEO of Palmer Technologies.

SAGE  
You mean the company that took over your current boyfriend's company. And in fact weren't you dating Ray Palmer?

FELICITY  
Again, this is not a secret, Mr. Sage. Is there a point to you prying into my personal life other than to start some kind of sleaze campaign.

SAGE  
You don't think that there's a conflict of interest here?

Felicity stands up. She's fully angry now.

FELICITY  
What I THINK is that both Ray and Oliver had a vision for this city and none of it has to do with my private life! 

SAGE  
Considering that Mr. Palmer and Mr. Queen's own mother died trying to improve this city, don't you think Mr. Queen is endangering his own life doing this? What happens after he dies? Who are you going to date next?

FELICITY  
Are you trying to provoke me to give you some kind of soundbite? How's this: Go take a flying f-

Curtis interrupts quickly.

CURTIS  
I think Ms. Smoak is done taking questions.

FELICITY  
Yes. Now please leave before I have the guards throw you out.

Sage smiles and gives the two a two fingered salute.

SAGE  
Thank you for your time.

EXT. NIGHT - STAR CITY STREETS

A man in a suit is on his cell phone talking as he walks down the street chatting away on his phone. He's not looking where he's going.

MAN  
Look, I know it's a long shot but the property values here are in the toilet. We buy enough land here we can save millions. And once we get a tax write off for bringing in business we'll save even-

The man runs smack into a giant sized thug. Easily two feet taller than the business man.

MAN  
-more.

The thug looks down at the business man and glares.

MAN  
I gotta go.

The man hangs up and turns to run only to run smack into another giant sized thug.

MAN  
Look... Guys.

THUG  
Wallet.

MAN  
I just-

The thug smashes the man in the face.

THUG  
Wallet.

The business man stammers something. The thug pulls out a knife. Which of course when the cavalry appears in the form of Sara, wearing her old Black Canary outfit. She leaps down from a rooftop and lands a kick on the thug with the knife's knee who immediately goes down.

Sara  
Run!

The businessman doesn't need to be told twice. He's out of there. The other thug takes a swing at Sara who easily ducks and then smashes the guy in the face with a roundhouse kick. He falls to the ground. The thug with the knife tries to get up and Sara takes out the other knee with another well placed kick. She the jumps on top of the thug on the ground and begins pounding away at him. Clearly the "bloodlust" of the Lazarus pit has kicked in. She can't stop and she's screaming viciously. The thug with the knife crawls away as fast as she can.

Just when Sara seems to be going to far, a gloved hand grabs her fist. Sara looks up to see the faceless man known as the Question.

QUESTION  
I think he's had enough, don't you?

Sara looks down. The thug is unconscious and a bloody mess. Sara comes to her senses and starts backing away. She starts to walk away quickly from the Question and the thug on the ground. She jumps on a fire escape ladder and runs up to a building.

QUESTION  
Where are you going?

SARA  
Leave me alone.

The Question follows her to the roof

EXT. STAR CITY - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

SARA  
I was just trying to help the man being attacked.

QUESTION  
I think you did that and then some.

SARA  
Go away.

QUESTION  
You weren't fighting that man back there.

SARA  
I got bruised knuckles that say otherwise.

QUESTION  
You were trying to kill him. Only it wasn't him you were trying to kill.

SARA  
Go away.

QUESTION  
You have blood lust, don't you? An after effect of coming back from the dead, I imagine.

SARA  
Go away.

QUESTION  
Probably a blood lust that won't stop until you have revenge against the one who originally killed you. Think so?

SARA  
Fine. Maybe it is! What's it to you?

QUESTION  
Revenge is a poison meant for others that we swallow ourselves.

Sara's anger takes over and she starts taking angry swipes at the Question. He performs defensive moves only, making no agressive moves at all just defend. Sara backs off, still in a rage.

SARA  
Why are you only defending yourself?

QUESTION  
Violence against one is violence against all. Violence against all is violence against myself. 

SARA  
Why are you doing this?

QUESTION  
That... is the question.

SARA rushes at him in a rage. He flips over the edge of the building. Sara looks over... and the Question has disappeared.  
END ACT I


	2. Act II

ACT II  
EXT. ENTRANCE TO ARROW CAVE

Felicity and Oliver are arriving together.

OLIVER  
You all right?

FELICITY  
I'm fine.

OLIVER  
You seem really tense.

FELICITY  
(With edge)  
I'm fine.

Oliver holds up his hands in surrender.

OLIVER  
Okay. I'm sorry.

Laurel, Sara, Diggle and Thea appear at the entrance. Oliver opens the door.

LAUREL  
Thank you all for coming.

INT. HALLWAY TO ARROW CAVE

DIGGLE  
Like we'd take this sitting down.

OLIVER  
He attacked you?

Sara frowns and is reluctant to respond.

SARA  
Yeah. Kind of.

OLIVER  
What were you doing out?

SARA  
I hadn't left Laurel's apartment in days. I needed to do something.

FELICITY  
Like punch people. That always a good pass time. Me? I personally unwind with a glass of wine and the lastest ARGUS encryption ciphers.

OLIVER  
You shouldn't be going out alone. What were you thinking?

VOICE  
(OS)  
That...

Everyone turns to see a person wearing a familiar hat with their back to them in Felicity's chair. The question spins the chair around to reveal himself in a very dramatic fasion

QUESTION  
Is a good question.

Diggle yanks out his automatic. Oliver remains calm. He puts his hand out and pushes Diggle's gun down slowly.

OLIVER  
Hold on.

DIGGLE  
Seriously?

OLIVER  
Just trust me on this.

LAUREL  
He attacked Sara! He knows who we are!

QUESTION  
He who knows others is wise. He who knows himself is enlightened.

THEA  
Great. Our cave has been invaded by a faceless fortune cookie.

OLIVER  
If you consider yourself enlightened, why don't you enlighten us and let us know what you're doing here?

FELICITY  
And also get away from my computers because those are mine.

The Question stands up and pulls some kind of small orb from his pocket and places it on a table

QUESTION  
That's okay. I brought my own.

He presses down on the orb and the cave is filled with a 3D images of a conspiracy board (Ref: http://www.vicsage.com/jlu/conspiracyboard.jpg)

FELICTY  
Wow. Okay. This is weird.

QUESTION  
These are my case files. There's one in paricular I'd like you to see.

LAUREL  
You know I've never been inside the mind of a wack job before. This is as close as I'm probably going to get.

THEA  
Boy bands are part of global warming? The girl scouts are responsible crop circles? I'm not sure I see a connection.

QUESTION  
Few do. 

The Question makes a few gestures, touching some of the 3D images and a good deal of conspiracy cards disappear. He enlarges one in particular. It's a screen shot of a bank transaction.

DIGGLE  
What's that?

QUESTION  
A bank transaction. Twenty million dollars from multiple accounts from the Triad in Star City to a well known assassin known as Shiva.

Oliver reacts. So does Sara.

DIGGLE  
Never heard of him.

QUESTION  
Not him.

QUESTION pulls up an image of an Asian woman.

QUESTION  
Her.

LAUREL  
Who is she?

SARA  
I've heard of her. She works alone. The league has gone after several times due to... conflicting interests. Each time the league failed and she sent their bodies home in a bag. She never fails a contract and she's practically unstoppable.

QUESTION  
Correction: She never fails a contract as long as it suits her.

OLIVER  
Why is she in Star City?

QUESTION  
Excellent question.

He gestures some more. Pictures of Quentin, Laurel, Oliver, Felicity and Sara appear with lines connected to Shiva.

QUESTION  
I spent the last week trying to identify high profile people that the Triad might be interested in eliminating. Mayoral candiate. Well known ADA who screams pretty well and fights crime. High profile police officer. A dead woman who came back to life.

THEA  
I wasn't a target? I'm hurt.

QUESTION  
Consider yourself lucky. I've eliminated all of you as potential targets. Leaving only one.

A picture of Damien Darhk appears.

OLIVER  
Damien Darhk.

QUESTION  
Since he and his ghosts have arrived in Star City, it's been proving bad for Triad business. The Triad wants him out. Only problem is that for once, Shiva won't be able to complete her objective... and die.

FELICITY  
And this is bad... why?

QUESTION  
One: I have a debt that I owe Shiva. If I prevent her death then our balance is restored. Two: With the unsuccessful hit on Dhark, he and HIVE will start a war with the triad. One that will make the Undertaking look like a carnival ride.

FELICITY  
Crazy karma debt aside... You have "visions?"

QUESTION  
I'm uniquely in tune with the universe.

THEA  
Yeah, well I have strange dreams whenever I eat pizza before I go to bed. Doesn't make me a shaman.

QUESTION  
You don't eat pizza at night. French fries.

Thea is shocked.

THEA  
Wait. How do you know that? How? Are you going through my trash?

QUESTION  
Don't be ridiculous.

Thea looks at him suspiciously.

QUESTION  
I go through everyone's trash. (Ref: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRU4iZUsTY0)

Awkward silence. Everyone looks away. Except Question. He can't look at all. If anything.. he's enjoying the awkwardness. Diggle coughs and breaks the silence.

DIGGLE  
Let me get this straight. We have an unstoppable assassin and you want to prevent her from being killed.

QUESTION  
Yes.

THEA  
That doesn't sound crazy to you?

QUESTION  
We have a... complicated relationship. She spared my life and brought me to a sensei of sorts.

OLIVER  
Richard Dragon.

The Question is amused.

QUESTION  
(Chuckles)  
You caught my not-so-subtle hint?

FELICITY  
What the what? Dragon hints?

OLIVER  
Lepidopterology. 

FELICITY  
The study of butterflies?

LAUREL  
Yeah. Still not making any sense here.

QUESTION  
It's kind of a private joke.

OLIVER  
Mr. Sage Of the Hub City Times? He and I have a friend in common.

Question releases the gas and takes off his face as his hair and clothes change color. Laurel scowls.

LAUREL  
You?

SAGE  
Considering the amount of masks in the room, I figured sooner or later I would need to remove mine.

INT. STAR CITY POLICE STATION

Shiva enters the police station and stands in the middle of the lobby. She observes everyone around her.

OFFICER  
Can I help you?

SHIVA  
Yes.

She takes him out with a simple martial arts blow. And then the next office next to her and then the next officer. She grabs both of their nightsticks as guns start to be pulled. Police officer start shouting and pulling guns. She ducks behind cabinets avoiding gun fire. As they start to approach she takes each officer out like they were insignificant insects. In fact part of her looks almost bored.

This is not a challenge for her.

After taking out six officers in a spectacular display of martial arts prowess, she slams an officer against the wall.

SHIVA  
Where are you holding the Triad members?

INT. ARROW CAVE

THEA  
So you're saying that because of Karma's sake, you need to save an assassin's life.

LAUREL  
And you can't truly stop an assassin when you owe her a debt.

OLIVER  
What happens when that debt is removed?

SAGE  
That... is the question, isn't it?

DIGGLE  
Oliver, you can't seriously be thinking of stopping this Shiva-person, are you? Seems to me she might be able to do our job for us.

SAGE  
She won't. And her actions will kick off a war between the Triad and HIVE which will burn Star city to the ground.

SARA  
And you expect us to believe that from some hokey visions?

SAGE  
You mean like coming back to life after taking a bath in magical waters?

SARA  
Touche.

The monitors in front of Felicity start alarming

FELICITY  
Guys? We got a problem. It's down at the precinct .

THEA  
What is?

FELICITY  
A woman just walked in and started taking out police officers.

SAGE  
Shiva.

OLIVER  
Why?

SAGE  
She's after the Triage leadership.

LAUREL  
They're at the precinct waiting for sentencing!

DIGGLE  
Can't perform a hit if you're not getting paid.

OLIVER:  
Let's suit up.

INT. POLICE STATION HOLDING PRISON

A few members of the Triad, sit in the their cells. Fighting noises are heard outside. They look at each other in confusion.

The door bursts open and an unconscious police officer falls to the floor. Shiva walks into the room looking cocky.

SHIVA  
I'm here for my final payment.  
END ACT II


	3. Act III

ACT III

EXT. STREETS OF STAR CITY

SPEEDY, CANARY and ARROW are on their motorcycles, zooming through the streets. They are followed by a tricked out custom black Pontiac GTO muscle car. They are skidding and zooming all over the place as they dodge traffic.

INT. QUESTION'S GTO

Diggle and Sara are in costume and riding along with Vic who is now in his faceless QUESTION outfit.

SARA  
Nice car.

QUESTION  
It's just an object. It has no meaning.

It's obvious by the way he talks he loves the car.

SARA  
Oh really? Seems pretty fancy for an object.

QUESTION  
I'm not attached to it.

He's totally attached to it.

DIGGLE  
You seem to drive okay without any eyes.

QUESTION  
The mask is made up of a prototype skin graft replacement known as Pseudoderm that a friend of mine created. You can breathe through it, see through it and obviously talk through it. Unfortunately it turned out to be toxic on open wounds. My friend suggested I use it as a mask.

SARA  
Anyone at Hub City ever wonder how you have no face?

QUESTION  
I tell them I overdid it with pimple cream.

EXT. STREETS OF STAR CITY - Continuous

ARROW  
We're coming up on the police precinct!

QUESTION  
(OS)  
Look ahead. I believe we are too late.

The heroes' vehicles skid to a halt.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION - NIGHT

There are a bunch of ambulances and police are blocking off the street.

ARROW  
Damn!

The Question has gotten out of the car and is looking around. He points at a rooftop.

QUESTION  
There!

EXT. STAR CITY ROOFTOP

She's looking down at the heroes. She and the Question exchange looks... well as much as the Question can give a look. Shiva give them a jaunty little salute and walks away.

 

EXT. STAR CITY STREET

ARROW  
I don't think so!

He pulls an air and fires it into the air. He is immediately pulled into the sky.

QUESTION  
Well that's a handy way to travel.

DIGGLE  
Let's go!

Team Arrow and Question run towards the building. Speedy of course does the bow thing.

EXT. STAR CITY ROOFTOP

Shiva is walking away. Walking. Cool as a cucumber.

ARROW  
(Shouting. OS)  
Shiva!

She turns around to face Arrow. She smirks. He's standing with his bow at his side.

SHIVA  
The Green Arrow. Is this the part where you threaten to fill me full of arrows? Make me a pin cushion?

ARROW  
You haven't killed anyone yet. As far as I'm concerned you can just walk away from this city.

Shiva seems amused by all of this

SHIVA  
Hmm. Really? That's how it's going to go down?

ARROW  
Why didn't you release the Triad leadership?

SHIVA  
Because that wasn't part of the deal.

ARROW  
Look, I've got bigger battles and no beef with you. Walk away.

SHIVA  
You can't stop me. And you won't stop me.

She turns to walk away. Arrow brings his bow up and notches an arrow.

ARROW  
Stop.

She doesn't. He lets loose the arrow. As it flies toward her she flips around and kicks the arrow out of it's path. She smirks at Oliver.

SHIVA  
Okay. But you started it.

She runs towards Arrow. He continues to fire arrows at a rapid fire pace as she approaches him. She knocks them out of the way as if she was fanning away a gnat. She reaches Arrow and they begin hand to hand combat. He attempts to hit her with the bow. She smacks it out of his hands. They exchange blows... okay, Arrow tries to exchange blows. Shiva just blocks the punches and begins to beat the crap out of Arrow.

ARROW falls back and he and Shiva circle each other.

SHIVA  
I know that style.

ARROW  
Do you?

SHIVA  
Richard Dragon was your sensei.

QUESTION  
(OS)  
He wasn't the only one.

Shiva turns to see Team Arrow and the Question poised to fight.

SHIVA  
Ah. The Question. Why so far out of Hub City?

QUESTION  
You need to stop your plan, Shiva. It ends badly for everyone.

SHIVA  
I haven't lost a fight yet, Question. Not even you and your friends can defeat me.

ARROW  
Your life and the lives of innocents will end if you follow this path.

 

Shiva rolls her eyes.

SHIVA  
(Sarcasm)  
More of your 'visions', Question? Or did you find another clue in a garbage can?

QUESTION  
You'd be amazed of the truths you can find in the garbage.

SPEEDY  
Not really helping here, Blank-Face.

Shiva holds her hands up and starts backing away.

SHIVA  
Listen to the girl. She's a smart one. Now if you'll excuse me-

Shiva then back flips off the roof. Team Arrow and Question race over to the edge of the roof. They look down to see that she has disappeared.

QUESTION  
Neat trick.

INT. RICHARD DRAGON'S DOJO - FLASHBACK

Oliver has gotten the hang of the salmon ladder. He makes it to the top, smiles and drops to the floor with a fancy back flip. Richard looks on with amusement from his wheelchair.

RICHARD  
Going a little over the top, don't you think?

OLIVER  
Something wrong with a little style?

RICHARD  
Show boating when you're in the middle of battle will likely get you killed. Remember that, Butterfly.

Oliver groans.

OLIVER  
I wish you'd stop calling me that. I don't even know what it means!

RICHARD  
It means you are in a transient state. Right now, you don't know what you are. Are you a killer or are you a hero?

Oliver slumps.

RICHARD  
And unlike the Butterfly... you have a choice what you can be. Remember that.

Oliver ponders that as Richard rolls away.

RICHARD  
Now ten more times up the ladder.

Oliver groans but starts his way up again.

INT. ARROW CAVE - PRESENT

Team Arrow and the Question return from their face-off with Shiva.

THEA  
Well that was pointless.

OLIVER  
I wouldn't say it was completely pointless. Our little brawl was enough for me to plant a tracker on her.

QUESTION  
I had hoped she would be dissuaded. Disappointing.

LAUREL  
What's our next step?

DIGGLE  
I've been thinking about that. If we can't stop Shiva, we'll need to change strategies.

OLIVER  
How so?

DIGGLE  
If we can't fight Shiva directly? Then we have to go the other route. 

He takes a breath.

DIGGLE  
We bodyguard Darhk.

FELICITY  
Seriously?

LAUREL  
This keeps getting better and better.

QUESTION  
The highest form of generalship is to balk the enemy's plans.

THEA  
What is that? Sun Tzu?

QUESTION  
Bazooka Joe.

THEA  
(Amused)  
Bite me.

QUESTION  
Can't. No mouth.

While the others are talking, the Question taps Laurel on the shoulder. She looks up and he gestures for her to follow.

OLIVER  
Okay. So instead of fighting Shiva directly, we protect Darhk. A man who has his own private army. How are we going to do that?

DIGGLE  
Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy. We just need to think like an assassin.

SARA  
Meaning me.

OLIVER  
Are you okay with that?

 

SARA  
Let's see if we can figure out what Darhk's schedule is going to be for the next few days. Then we case the buildings and find the points Shiva would use to answer.

FELICITY  
I'll reach out to Captain Lance. He might have something with his connection to Darhk. I'll use what I can find after doing some digging into their systems.

OLIVER  
Laurel, do you think-

He pauses. Everyone looks around.

OLIVER  
Where'd she go?

EXT. ALLEY OUTSIDE OF ARROW CAVE

Laurel and the Question are in the middle of a conversation. Laurel is getting quite hostile.

LAUREL  
You want me to do what?!!

QUESTION  
The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.

LAUREL  
I don't know what in your conspiracy kooky addled brain makes you think this will work, but there's no way in hell I'm doing this!

QUESTION  
This choice will prevent everything. Getting angry about it will only make the situation worse. If you can clear your mind of anger, you'll see this is the obvious choice.

LAUREL  
I like being angry!

QUESTION  
Anger ruins joy and steals the goodness from your mind. Overcoming your anger will bring peace of mind. Peace of mind leads to a life of no regrets and you will be delightful and loved by everyone.

Oliver comes out and observes

LAUREL  
Will you at least take that stupid face off when you talk to me?

QUESTION  
This is my face.

LAUREL  
Such as it is.

OLIVER  
Is everything okay out here?

Laurel groans

LAUREL  
It's fine. Blank face here came up with an alternative plan.

OLIVER  
Which is?

LAUREL  
Something stupid. And may work.

QUESTION  
In battle one engages with the orthodox and gains victory through the unorthodox. Thus one who excels at sending forth the unorthodox is as inexhaustible as Heaven

OLIVER  
Anyone want to clue me in on this?

Laurel squares her shoulders and shakes her head before walking away.

LAUREL  
Trust me Oliver, You don't want to know.

Oliver watches Laurel leaves and turns to face the Question\

OLIVER  
You want to fill me in on this?

QUESTION  
Just a back up plan in case everything goes to hell.

Question starts heading back into the Arrow Cave.

QUESTION  
Don't worry. There's little risk.

OLIVER  
If you say so...

The next few scenes are a montage.

INT. HIVE HEADQUARTERS - BOARD ROOM

DARHK is having a meeting with other HIVE members. No words can be heard.

The camera pans down to

INT. SEWERS BENEATH HIVE HQ

Shiva saunters through the sewers and comes upon a steel door. She opens it and finds a small camera and what appears to be a small bomb. There's a note that says "Not today!" and has two arrows crossed together as a signature on one side of the page and the other has a question mark.

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is at the keyboard and looks smug.

FELICITY  
Hello, bad person.

INT. SEWERS BENEATH HIVE HQ

Shiva dives away from the door. The entrances caves in with a small explosion.

INT. HIVE HEADQUARTERS - BOARD ROOM

The room shakes and everyone looks at each other surprised. Ghost soldiers enter the room and Darhk is immediately escorted out.

INT. HIVE WAREHOUSE - LATER

Darhk is supervising the unloading of weapons from a military truck. Ghost soldiers surround them.

EXT. HIVE WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Shiva approaches a chain link gate with razor wire. She's holding a large set of wire cutters. One of Sara's noisemakers lands in front of Shiva and goes off. Ghosts react and spotlights are trained on Shiva. Bullets start to fly. Shiva has a disgusted expression on her face as she runs away.

INT. HIVE WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

As the gunshots are heard, the ghost soldiers grab Darhk and start to usher him out of the building. Darhk is rolling his eyes the entire time.

INT. LIMOUSINE - NIGHT - LATER

Darhk is in the back of his car, going through a stack of paperwork. He has a glass of whiskey sitting next to him.

EXT. STAR CITY STREETS - CONTINUOUS

Shiva stands in an alleyway. We can see the car coming toward her. Suddenly an object falls from the sky in front of the limo. It's a flash-bang grenade. It let's out a loud noise and flash. Shiva looks out into the street and looks frustrated.

The Limo squeals and does a complete u-turn before speeding off.

INT. LIMO - CONTINUOUS

Papers flies everywhere and the drink spills on Darhk. He's getting seriously annoyed.

EXT. STAR CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

Shiva looks up towards the rooftops.

EXT. ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

Diggle and Question stand on the rooftop looking down at Shiva. Both are in costume. Question gives Shiva a cheerful wave.

They turn away from the rooftop and walk away together.

QUESTION  
If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Or her.

DIGGLE  
So far. So good.

QUESTION  
Still a stalling tactic.

DIGGLE  
Think if we irritate her enough, she'll stop?

QUESTION  
Doubtful.

DIGGLE  
We can't keep this up forever.

QUESTION  
Nope.

DIGGLE  
You have a plan?

QUESTION  
Kinda.

DIGGLE  
(Sarcastic)  
I'm overflowing with hope.

QUESTION  
Me too.

INT. ARROW CAVE 

Felicity is at her workstation. Oliver comes in still in his Arrow gear.

OLIVER  
How are we doing?

FELICITY  
John and No-face just took care of the attempt at Canal street.

OLIVER  
I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up.

Felicity isn't paying attention. Oliver hesitates a second or two before bringing up the next point of the conversation.

OLIVER  
Are you okay?

FELICITY  
What? Between trying to run a company and keep the city being destroyed?

OLIVER  
Yeah. I know it's tough right now but you've been like this even before Sage and Shiva came to town.

Felicity lets out a sigh, and some of the irritation that's been with her throughout the episode goes away. She stands up and gives Oliver a hug.

FELICITY  
Look... I'm fine. I'm just working through something. It's okay. Okay?

OLIVER  
Okay.

They are just about to kiss and... an alarm goes off on the computer. Both of them stop.

FELICITY  
Crap.

They break off and are back to the monitor, all business.

OLIVER  
What's wrong?

FELICITY  
Darhk is apparently making an unscheduled stop in Triad territory.

OLIVER  
Ok. That's not good. Where's Shiva?

FELICITY  
Judging by her tracker? Right on her way to the same place.

Oliver grabs his bow and starts running out of the cave.

OLIVER  
Call in everyone! Have them meet-

FELICITY  
Yes! I know! Just go!

EXT. TRIAD WAREHOUSE

The same warehouse from the beginning of the show. Thea and Sara are already in gear when Oliver arrives on his motorcycle

ARROW  
Everyone here?

SPEEDY  
We're just waiting on-

There's a roar of an engine and the Question and Diggle appear, screeching to a stop in the Question's GTO. They get out of the car.

DIGGLE  
We're here.

They all begin to march to the warehouse.

ARROW  
Where's Laurel?

THEA  
She's been out of the loop since we left on this crazy escapade.

SARA  
Think Shiva's here yet?

Gunfire sounds erupt from near the warehouse.

OLIVER  
I believe that's our cue.

EXT. TRIAD WAREHOUSE

Shiva is involved in hand to hand combat with multiple ghosts and holding her own. Doing quite well actually. That is until a Ghost soldier in the background pulls out a rifle and takes aim at Shiva. Of course he can't take the shot because there's that wonderful whooshing noise and an arrow appears in his arm, forcing him to drop the gun.

Shiva turns and sees that Team Arrow and question are now doing battle with the Ghosts. She smirks a little until another Ghost is about to take aim.

QUESTION  
Don't let her die! Rooftop.

Arrow and Speedy send off two shots dropping the Ghost soldier. Diggle fires off a couple of rounds taking out another. The Question dispatches another ghost with some nifty martial arts moves. It's only then he notices that they have cleared the soldiers enough that Shiva is making a break for the warehouse doors.

QUESTION  
Don't let her get in the building!

SPEEDY  
Somebody needs to make up their mind!

Shiva is about to open the door when Sara blocks the entrance and sends Shiva back with a solid punch. Shiva takes two steps back and smirks a bit.

SHIVA  
Ta-er al-Safar.

SARA  
Shiva.

SHIVA  
Heard you were dead.

SARA  
I got better.

The two begin to fight, Shiva quickly gets the upper hand and knocks Sara out efficiently. Shiva turns only to see Speedy in her way now.

SHIVA  
Seriously.

SPEEDY  
You're going to have to go through-

Shiva lashes out with a roundhouse kick knocking Speedy's bow askew. The arrow shoots out blindly into a wall. Shiva finishes off Thea with a one-two punch combination and she falls to the ground.

Diggle and Arrow are next trying to team tag Shiva. Arrow shoots multiple arrows at her in rapid succession. Diggle starts shooting his pistol at her. In slow motion movements, Shiva dives under the gunfire and grabs one of the arrows in mid-flight. She continues to slide towards Diggle where she stabs the arrow in Diggle's thigh, taking him down. She turns around to face Arrow who fires a few more arrows from his never-empty quiver. She either grabs or kicks the arrows out of her way before again facing off With the Arrow. The battle is short and ferocious. The Arrow does much better than his counterparts but eventually Shiva gets the better of him. He's thrown against the wall. Shiva spins around to now see the Question leaning against the door, looking calm and collected. Both of his hands are in his overcoat's pockets.

SHIVA  
I suggest you get out of my way if you know what's good for you.

There's a quiet moment of tension before the Question shrugs.

QUESTION  
Okay.

Shiva blinks.

SHIVA  
What?

The Question moves out of the way and gestures for Shiva to open the door. Shiva's suspicious nature makes her wary about the whole situation.

SHIVA  
What's your game here, Question?

QUESTION  
No game.

SHIVA  
Then why are you letting me in?

QUESTION  
The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.

Shiva still looks suspicious. However she cautiously approaches the door and opens it a fraction. Nothing happens. She gives the Question a curious look. He would give her one back but he has no facial expression. So he just waves at her to enter. This of course is occurring as Team Arrow is slowly getting up from their ass-kicking from Shiva.

ARROW  
Have you lost your mind?

QUESTION  
(Cheerfully)  
Nope!

He turns and enters the warehouse. Team arrow looks at each other in confusion. The Question sticks his head out the door.

QUESTION  
You guys coming in or what?

Team Arrow looks at each other and enter the warehouse.

INT. TRIAD WAREHOUSE

Shiva is standing near the entrance looking somewhat confused. The Question is leaning against the wall very casually as if everything is normal. Team Arrow walks in and are also very confused.

ARROW  
What the hell is going on?

SHIVA  
I was just about to ask the same thing.

DAHRK  
(OS)  
Oh! There you are!

The angle changes to show Darhk, Chien Na Wei and other members of the Triad sitting down and enjoying a glass of champagne

DARHK  
You are all just in time to celebrate our new business partnership.

CHIEN NA WEI  
Thank you for your services, Shiva. Your mission has been cancelled.

SHIVA  
Unfortunately our contract states-

CHIEN NA WEI  
You will of course be paid in full.

Shiva smiles and bows. She turns and nods at ARROW

SHIVA  
Another time.

She then nods at the Question.

SHIVA  
Question.

QUESTION  
Shiva.

Shiva starts to heads out the door.

QUESTION  
One thing, Shiva.

She pauses.

QUESTION  
My debt to you is now repaid.

SHIVA  
Well, then. I guess our lives are going to get more interesting aren't they?

QUESTION  
I believe so.

SHIVA leaves.

Arrow turns and marches to the question.

ARROW  
How?

QUESTION  
Oh, I had the place bugged. We were able to keep Shiva at bay until negotiations were finished.

Arrow is losing his cool a bit.

ARROW  
That's not what I was asking.

QUESTION  
Oh, our friend in the DA's office was able to get the Triad leadership released. In gratitude they brokered a deal with Dahrk and Hive.

SPEEDY  
Are you insane?!

QUESTION  
Possibly. However now your city and their citizens won't die in the crossfire during a very strange gang war.

Dahrk saunters over with his glass of champagne.

DAHRK  
He's right you know. I was fully prepared to bury the Triad until they came to me with an amicable agreement.

Arrow scowls.

DARHK  
Now, if you don't mind? I have a couple more details to work out with my new friends and could do without further interruptions. And since you and your team worked so hard to save my life today, I'm going to go ahead and let you go without killing every single one of you where you stand.

ARROW  
(Sarcastic)  
Gee. Thanks.

DARHK  
You're welcome.

The Question claps his hands and heads to the door. 

QUESTION  
Well done! Let's head to Baskin-Robbins and check out their thirty-second flavor.

Team Arrow warily follows the Question.

SARA  
It's thirty-one flavors.

QUESTION  
That's what they want you to think

The team exits the building and we...

END ACT III


	4. ACT IV

INT. ARROW CAVE

Everyone is back at the Arrow Cave, putting away their equipment. Felicity is at the console Sara and Vic are sitting off to the side. While everyone else is talking Sara and Vic are having a quiet conversation.

SARA  
You're not going to tell them what happened?

SAGE  
That's up to you. 

SARA  
I think I have a problem.

SAGE  
(Shrugs)  
Maybe. I think a quiet mind is all you need.

SARA  
Any advice on how to get that quiet mind?

SAGE  
That's your own journey to find. But if your journey takes you through Coast City... Look up a man by the name of Richard Dragon. He might be able to help you.

Sara gives Vic a smile. He returns it.

The camera shifts over to where the rest of Team Arrow is congregated.

LAUREL  
I know it was unorthodox, but I think he was right. My dad is already telling me that gang related violence has already tapered off.

DIGGLE  
Yeah, with the two biggest crime elements now working peacefully together.

THEA  
Well at least the city would die in the crossfire.

FELICITY  
(Testy)  
Ok! I think that wraps up this week's crazy disaster. Can we go now?

Everyone looks at each other. They all start talking over each other and quickly leave.

LAUREL  
I have paperwork to catch up on at the DA's office.

DIGGLE  
Lyla's waiting

THEA  
I'm... I'm just going to go.

Oliver turns around and looks at Felicity who has started stuffing into her bag to quickly leave.

OLIVER  
Felicity...

FELICITY  
(Sighs)  
Look. Seriously. I'm fine.

OLIVER  
(Concerned)  
It's just-

Felicity steps forward and stops Oliver with a kiss.

FELICITY  
(Quietly)  
I know. Look... I promise you everything will be fine. I just need a little time. Okay?

OLIVER  
(Pacified)  
Okay.

FELICITY  
Love you.

OLIVER  
Love you too.

They kiss tenderly and Felicity leaves. He watches her go past the exit where Sage is leaning against the wall. Oliver smirks.

OLIVER  
Well. You may have made my city safer by a degree. But at least your karma has been restored. What are you going to do with Shiva now?

SAGE  
The wheel is always turning, Oliver. I'm not sure what to expect next.

Sage takes out his portable computer ball and places it on the table. All of his virtual conspiracy boards pop up around the room.

SAGE  
But I've got lots of work to do.

OLIVER  
Do you really believe in all these conspiracies?

SAGE  
Until I find something that proves it isn't true, they belong on the board. However I think you should know something.

Sage begins pulling up conspiracy boards. It shows the Culling. Oliver's father and mother are featured as well as Malcom Merlyn Mirakuru attacks. League of Assasins. HIVE. Lines criss cross all over to cards labelled between the Queen Family, Kord Industries, Palmer Tech and more businesses and criminal organizations in the DC Universe.

OLIVER  
What is this?

SAGE  
What I've found in Star City. There is something connected to all of this. Moving events forward. Something insidious and patient. Argus. The death of Malcolm Merlyn's wife. Ivo and the Amazo. The Mirakuru attacks. Slade Wilson. Brother Blood. Damien Dahrk. It's all connected somehow, Oliver.

OLIVER  
Then who's behind it?

Sage frowns and clicks a button on his remote. The board disappears.

SAGE  
That... is the question. Be wary, Oliver. And be aware.

He gives Oliver a look look before offering his hand for a handshake. Oliver takes it and they shake.

SAGE  
When I find out more, I'll let you know.

OLIVER  
I also want to find out about the Boy Band thing.

Sage smirks. 

SAGE  
It's always more insidious than it looks on the surface, Oliver. Remember that.

OLIVER  
I will.

Sage leaves Oliver alone in his "cave" and looking thoughtful.

EXT. COAST CITY - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Richard Dragon is sitting in his wheelchair looking below as we hear the sounds of fighting. Amanda Waller appears next to him.

WALLER  
You trained him well. If he wasn't a killer before...

RICHARD  
He's not anything, Amanda. He still has choices to make. He's just better suited to make them now. Whatever they are.

He stands up and out of the wheelchair without a sign of physical disability.

RICHARD  
I'll wait for your check. In the meantime I have another person I need to tutor. He just got his ass kicked by Shiva. But... she saw something in him and let him live.

WALLER  
Another killer?

RICHARD  
That... is the question.

He walks away and we pan down to see Oliver in the first flashback scene from 401 where he was captured by ARGUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good deal of the Question's quotes came from Justice League Unlimited. I also tried to use some of the more zen-like aspects of the Question from the Denny O'Neill days. Most of the quotes used from him were from Zen websites and Sun Tzu quotes.
> 
> This episode takes place between episodes 5 & 6\. I tried to balance Felicity's angst over Ray's recording and Sara's "blood lust" issues with a small adventure in between.
> 
> Plus I just thought the Question would be a cool addition to the DC Television Universe. Especially the Arrow.


End file.
